


Is Your Man a Scrub? Ratatouille Edition

by Dolokhov_Fangirl (orphan_account), Swiggity_Swooty (orphan_account)



Category: Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: Alfredo V.S Ego, M/M, Noodle Man, Why Did I Write This?, family friendly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dolokhov_Fangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Swiggity_Swooty
Summary: Alfredo V.S. Ego





	Is Your Man a Scrub? Ratatouille Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonSquipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/gifts).



 

¨Ready to go, yeah give me one sec I’m getting my pants¨ Says Alfredo. He then walks out without pants (he refuses to wear underpants) and asks Remy ¨Which ones should I wear?¨. Remy looks up from his computer and his eyes open wide, his face turning bright red ¨ **_AL WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WHY DON’T YOU HAVE PANTS ON?!?!?!_ ** ¨ Alfredo shrugs and repeats ¨Which ones should I wear?¨ Remy points to the pair in his left hand because they are MUCH more stylish.

 

On the other end, Alton is waking up and Auguste does NOT appreciate this because he is an early riser and he HATES to wait for Alton to wake up. Alton gets dressed and rushes Auguste into the car to make it to the bowling alley.

 

Remy walks in on Alfredo changing, it has been 15 minutes and he is not done. ¨Remy, h-hi sorry I took so long.¨ Alfredo was confused as to why Remy was there he had not been in there too long. ¨You have been in here for 15 minutes! What is taking so long?¨ Remy is trying to lose his temper because he loves Alfredo, but he is WAY too insecure. Remy rushed Alfredo to get dressed and they headed to the bowling alley.

 

The two couples arrive at the alley at the same time. ¨Ungh why are THEY here¨ Remy groans. ¨Okay Alfredo, I made a promise.¨ Ego says. Alfredo is confused ¨What do you mean?¨ he asks. ¨I said if we meet again I WILL challenge you to a duel.¨ Ego says. Before anybody could say anything Ego claps, and Auguste grabs his guns. ¨Why here?¨ Remy asks trying to stall. The four agree to have the duel in a secluded forest, where there is a clearing where duels are often held.

 

When they arrive Ego pulls out the guns and hands one to Alfredo. ¨Sense the two parties have refused to stand down, the duel will commence on the count of 10¨ says, Remy. Ego and Alfredo check their guns for faults, they find none. ¨One... Two … Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven... Eight… Nine...¨ The Remy pulls out a pistol, shoots, and kills Ego. This angers Auguste and he pulls a rifle out of his car and takes aim at Remy. Alfredo does not have the guts to shoot the man, but Remy does. Before Auguste can do anything, Remy shoots, and wounds, but does not kill Auguste because of how large he is he can take a few shots. Remy runs up to the fat man and shoots him 12 times, 2 in the head, 4 in the chest, 3 in the stomach, 2 in his arms, and 1 in the leg killing the immense man.

 

Alfredo dies of terror from what he has seen and Remy cannot live with that guilt, so he turns himself in for the murder of two. The murders he feels no guilt for, but it makes him feel like he has gotten the punishment for the death of the only one he ever loved.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
